gaw_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Galaxy War Tournament (August) Location: in-game Duration: 6th August 2014 to 10th August 2014 State: Closed Rewards: *1st Rank: 6x Construction Accelerator (24h), 2x Relocation Card, 5x Metal Converter (40%), 5x Crystal Converter (80%). *Rank 2-10: 4x Construction Accelerator (24h), 1x Relocation Card, 4x Metal Converter (40%), 4x Crystal Converter (80%). *Rank 11-20: 2x Construction Accelerator (24h), 1x System Shifting Card, 3x Metal Converter (40%), 3x Crystal Converter (80%). *Rank 21-50: 1x Construction Accelerator (24h), 2x Metal Converter (40%), 2x Crystal Converter (80%). *Rank 51 and beyond: 1x Construction Accelerator (8h), 1x Metal Converter (40%), 1x Crystal Converter (80%). Description and rules are the same as Galaxy War Tournament (July), rewards differ. Reward claim period is 24 hours after end of event. Server name collection event Location: facebook Duration: 3rd August 2014 to 6th August 2014. State: Closed Rewards: 100 Dark Matter By commenting on the event's post on facebook and stating a suggested server name (must be english), along with your commander name and server he/she is found on, you can win 100 Dark Matter. Only 20 choosen server names get a prize. Like us on Facebook Location: facebook Duration: until 10,000 likes were accumulated. State: Closed Rewards: 200 Dark Matter By reaching 10,000 likes on their facebook page Sphinx Entertainment will award 200 Dark Matter to each player's commander with at least level 10. This reward will be claimable for a set period of time, this way even commander's not yet lvl 10 can possibly claim it or if you are inactive, not claim it at all. The goal has been reached on 5th August 2014 (by server time). Rewards were claimable some hours later for 48 hours. Galaxy War Tournament (July) Location: in-game Duration: 18th July 2014 to 21st July 2014. State: Closed Rewards: *1st Rank: 30x Missile Chaser Blueprint, 300,000x Quartz Rutilated, 1x Massive Metal (100%, 7 days), 1x Colossal Crystal (100%, 7 days), 1x Greater Gas (100%, 7 days). *Rank 2-10: 20x Missile Chaser Blueprint, 200,000x Quartz Rutilated, 1x Massive Metal (50%, 7 days), 1x Colossal Crystal (50%, 7 days), 1x Greater Gas (50%, 7 days). *Rank 11-20: 10x Missile Chaser Blueprint, 100,000x Quarz Rutilated, 1x Massive Metal (20%, 7 days), 1x Colossal Crystal (20%, 7 days), 1x Greater Gas (20%, 7 days). *Rank 21-50: 5x Missile Chaser Blueprint, 50,000x Quartz Rutilated, 750,000x Gas. *Rank 51 and beyond: 25x Super Freighter Blueprint, 40,000x Quartz Rutilated, 250,000x Gas. Event Info: "Participate in the Galaxy War Tournament! The brave commander with the most PVP score gained within the limited time will be granted generously! This Galaxy War Tournament determines the strongest commander of the universe! Are you going to take the challenge? Go for it and prove yourself!" Event Rules: "Players will be rewarded according to their PVP score obtained during the event. The higher PVP score obtained, the better the reward that will be granted." This means the normally used PVP Rank has no effect on your rewards for this event. Tip: A single fight against a player can already give you the required amount of 1 PVP point to get "rank 51 and beyond" rewards. French Independence day Location: in-game Duration: 14th July 2014. State: Closed Rewards: 100 Dark Matter To celebrate French Independence day, all players with accounts level 10 or above, will receive 100 Dark Matter today! Happy French Independence day and enjoy the game! U.S. Independence Day Location: in-game Duration: 13th July 2014. State: Closed Rewards: 100 Dark Matter Today is U.S. Independence Day. To celebrate Independence Day, all players receive 100 Dark Matter! We wish everyone Happy Independence Day! World Cup Event Location: facebook Duration: 12 June 2014 to 13 July 2014. State: Closed Rewards: 50/100/200 Dark Matter Double Prizes, Double Fun! We are now going to double the prize of World Cup Event to 50 Dark Matter per winner per match! For players who have their correct prediction on previous matches, prizes are doubled as well. Prizes are going to be given after the World Cup. Please see more details in Event posts. To participate in the event, please go to Settings – Like GAW, or go to our GAW Facebook page to enter your prediction in Event posts. Have great fun and best of luck! War of the Roses Location: facebook Duration: 23th May 2014 to 6th June 2014. State: Closed Rewards: *Lady of GAW No. 1: 10,000 Dark Matter *Lady of GAW No. 2: 7,000 Dark Matter *Lady of GAW No. 3: 4,000 Dark Matter *Other participants: 3x Relocation Card Now is the chance for the women (roses) of GAW to come forth, from the ashes of war, from all reaches of space to become royalty. All loyal roses (women) of GAW may come forth and join the War of the Roses to obtain generous rewards and the chance to be crowned: Lady of GAW. Requirements: # Participants must be female GAW players. # Photos posted must be players’ own photos. And the following needs to appear: ## Your (real life) face ## A note visible inside the photo must read “I love GAW” with your commander name and server written. # Commander name and server must be posted in text with photo to claim prizes. # Only ONE photo per participant, if you post multiple we will count the first entry. # All photos will be posted on the forum by 29th of May and a poll will be held for all players to vote for the top Roses of GAW. # False photos will automatically result in disqualification. # 50 best photos will be officially selected for players to vote on. Paying Bonus Location: in-game Duration: 25th June 2013 to 30th June 2013. State: Closed Rewards: *700 Dark Matter: 1x Massive Metal (7 days), 1x Colossal Crystal (7 days), 1x Greater Gas （7 days）. *1,600 Dark Matter: 1x Dual Constrution （24 hours）, 1x Dual Research （24 hours）, 1x Dual Production （24 hours）. Requirements: *Purchase 700 or 1,600 Dark Matter during the event period. Face of Death Location: in-game Duration: 13th May 2013 State: Closed Rewards: Planet Skin Face of Death Requirements: Purchase at least 1,000 Dark Matter within 15 days of your account activation and you will receive a planet skin (Face of Death) worth 200 Dark Matter.